


#AirportReader

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, People Watching, Twitter, author!finn, the whole fic is the meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: Finn's flight is delayed, which means he's in for a long, lonely sit at the airport restaurant. Until he spots a gorgeous stranger reading Finn's latest book





	#AirportReader

**Author's Note:**

> Finn's last name is Rook here. I don't think Bodhi would mind.
> 
> inspired by [this prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/138603422483/author-of-book-gets-seated-next-to-someone-reading)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://captaindog.tumblr.com)

Finn’s double checking the Delta app to make sure he’s headed for the correct gate when he gets the notification. Delayed flight with no hint as to when he’ll be able to get home. He’d wondered, when the rain started to pour harder and harder, but figured it must be on time if he hadn’t gotten a notification by  _ now _ . He groans and continues down towards his gate. There’s no point going anywhere else; he’s already through security. And there’s a well-rated restaurant at this set of gates, so that’s something at least. 

 

He slows his pace, because why hurry now? He passes one of the many gift shops, full of location specific memorabilia and snacks and items that are carefully non-location-specific. Something familiar catches his eye. He pauses, his eyes going wide. And then he grins. 

 

It’s not the first time he’s seen his own book for sale on a shelf, but it’s the first time in an airport. And usually when he sees them, it’s because he’s at a bookstore specifically to promote his latest work. He wonders if it’s selling well here. If anyone will be reading it on their flight. He hopes they enjoy it. 

 

After a moment of inner debate, he pulls out his phone and snaps a quick photo. 

 

**finnrookofficial:** Spotted this at the airport gift shop. Will I ever get used to this? 

 

It’s a short walk from there to his gate. He checks once more, just to make sure the gate is still correct, and to see if there’s any update on his flight time. Nothing. He finds a seat at a table. Finn scrolls through the menu - displayed on a tablet - for a bit, and just gets himself a cocktail. When he knows how long he’s actually going to be waiting, maybe he’ll order some food. 

 

He briefly considers getting some writing done, but knows better than to think that’ll amount to anything. There are too many strangers around, too many noises, too many intercom announcements about flight delays. He resigns himself to continually refreshing Twitter and playing puzzle games on his phone. 

 

**finnrookofficial:** Flight’s delayed -_- Help me internet you’re my only hope.

 

He does keep a notebook handy, just in case. Sometimes people watching can be inspiring. 

 

It’s maybe fifteen minutes later, when he’s halfway through his cocktail, that a man slumps into a chair a couple of tables away. Finn really only takes notice because he makes an exasperated sound as he looks at his phone. It prompts Finn to check his Delta app. Well. At least now he knows when his flight is supposed to leave. He has a feeling he’s going to become good friends with the waitstaff here. 

 

He orders nachos and a second cocktail. 

 

The guy who sat down near him catches his attention again, this time because he sees the flash of a shiny dust cover. 

 

**finnrookofficial** : OMG. Someone at the terminal is reading my book O.O 

 

Maybe it’s because he’s pleasantly buzzed, but the fact that this stranger is reading his book delights him immensely. He keeps his eyes mostly on his phone as a few notifications come in, but glances up every few moments to watch the man. 

 

He looks like he should be tall, but Finn can tell that he’s no more than an inch taller than himself. His strong jawline is peppered with dark stubble. His black hair is simultaneously perfectly in place and tousled. Like if Superman had perpetual sex hair. If Finn weren’t so timid about approaching strangers, if the man weren’t reading Finn’s book, if they were perhaps in a gay bar, Finn would probably ask to buy him a drink. As it is, he resigns himself to watching from a few tables away and tweeting about it. 

 

**finnrookofficial:** @meggiefan14  _ A Braver Wonderland _

 

**finnrookofficial:** @sleeplessandsonatas It is a big deal! It’s still new to me! 

 

**finnrookofficial:** not to be That Guy but #airportreader is pretty cute

 

**finnrookofficial:** I wonder if he likes it?

 

**finnrookofficial** : @samandersanders no I am not going to take a photo of him I’m not that creepy

 

**finnrookofficial** : He just smiled. Good sign, assuming it’s a happy/funny part of the book

 

**finnrookofficial** : He just sneezed and I really thought for a hot second it was a reaction to the book

 

**finnrookofficial** : brb trying to figure out exactly what chapter he’s on 

 

Without really realizing he’s done it, Finn has turned watching a stranger reading his book into a  _ thing. _ It’s hard not to keep an eye on him. He’s in a row of seats just across from the restaurant’s seating area, directly in Finn’s sight line. 

 

Finn tries to gather as much information as he can without staring outright. The man’s in casual clothes and it’s impossible to tell if his jeans are $30 or $130. His bag is black and plain. There’s nothing to suggest his name, what he does for a living, or where he’s from. The most notable thing about him, aside from his above-average looks, is that he’s reading a science fiction novel. Not that that’s particularly weird. But most guys around his age seem to always be reading literary fiction or dry tomes about financial security. Or so Finn assumes from the covers. 

 

The man brings his thumb to his lips, presses into the bottom one for a moment. It sends all kinds of ideas running through Finn’s mind. But then he sticks out his tongue, perfunctorily licks his thumb, and uses it to turn the page. It kind of kills the tingle that had been coursing southward in Finn’s body. 

 

He continues to read, his brow creasing as he gets further into the story. 

 

**finnrookofficial** : ew he licks his finger to turn the page #gross

 

**finnrookofficial** : I wonder if he’s got a fave character. I hope it’s Moira.

 

**finnrookofficial** : y’all...he has the best face XD  


 

**finnrookofficial** : I know exactly which part he’s on. He just fake retched XDDD  


 

**finnrookofficial** : #airportreader has very expressive eyebrows

 

**finnrookofficial** : yeah he’s definitely on the dream sequence. Just reread a page twice. Sorry man.

 

**finnrookofficial** : Awww, he put the book down

 

**finnrookofficial** : false alarm! He just had to get another coffee. Almond milk, huh?

 

**finnrookofficial** : I can tell he’s approaching the mausoleum scene…

 

**finnrookofficial** : his shoulders are all hunched. Good to know i can pull off suspense. 

 

**finnrookofficial** : He does this thing where he tugs his earlobe as he reads. Cute

 

**finnrookofficial** : OMG. he just did a spit-take. Don’t worry, the book was not harmed. 

 

**finnrookofficial** : hey buddy, if you hold the book any closer your nose is gonna smudge the ink

 

**finnrookofficial** : (that’s not a jab at the size of ur nose. Which is kind of prominent, but in an attractive way)

 

**finnrookofficial** : He just set down book, sighed, and took a long drink of his coffee

 

**finnrookofficial** : Put down coffee, pulled off shoes, and sat cross-legged

 

**finnrookofficial** : he has a chapter and an epilogue left to go!

 

**finnrookofficial** : He’s tugging on his hair. Don’t hurt yourself, it’s just a book!

 

**finnrookofficial** : (says the guy who neglected eating and sleeping while writing this part)

 

**finnrookofficial** : He clapped his hand over his mouth. Edge of his seat almost literally

 

**finnrookofficial** : Yeah this is really good for my ego ngl

 

**finnrookofficial:** Aaaaand he’s finished! I just watched him turn the last page 

 

When the man closes the book, Finn has to work not to stare. It’s just that he doesn’t do anything for a few moments. He’s just looking blankly down at the closed volume. Is he processing? Thinking about Finn’s genius? Wondering what the fuck he just read? Goddammit. Finn cares far too much about this stranger’s opinion. 

 

Finally, the spell breaks and the man stows the book in the mesh front pocket of his bag. He drops his feet to the floor and pulls his shoes back on. He gets his phone out of his pocket and starts tapping away at it. The show’s over. 

 

**finnrookofficial** : thank you #airportreader! You really helped with my flight-delay-boredom

 

**finnrookofficial** : he’s on his phone now. Am I about to get a scathing Goodreads review?

 

Finn realizes that his heart rate is kind of elevated. He’s gotten really invested in this stranger. Which is weird, he knows. It’s not like he hasn’t met fans who’ve read and loved his books before. At this moment, he’s waiting to return home from a convention, the point of which was to meet said fans. But this man was...out in the wild. And he hasn’t even recognized Finn. 

 

But now it’s over. The stranger is likely to be on Finn’s flight, but there’s not much of a chance Finn can keep watching him. Which would be creepy, Finn reminds himself. And he wouldn’t be reading  _ A Braver Wonderland _ , so what would be the point? 

 

The point would be to keep looking at his gorgeous face, but Finn cannot use that as justification. 

 

He’s still scrolling through his phone. His brow is furrowed, like he’s trying to work something out. Finn watched this expression not fifteen minutes ago while the stranger approached the climax of the book. It reminds Finn to check the Delta app, though. 

 

The plane is on schedule, which is to say, it’s reliably two hours late. But at least he hasn’t got that much longer to wait. Other people are starting to make their way to the gate. He waves the server over so he can pay for his nachos and cocktail. After he pays, he drops a tip on the table and stands. He notices the stranger’s eyes on him, but tries very hard not to look, not to make eye contact. The man’s probably just looking to movement, out of instinct. 

 

He uses the restroom and then returns to the gate. He doesn’t take the empty seat near the stranger, but it’s tempting. He knows he’d be too awkward doing that, anyway. How do you make small talk with a guy you’ve been creeping on for the past couple of hours? Do you introduce yourself as the author? Finn takes a seat a row away. It’s facing the stranger, though. 

 

The man’s still on his phone. He’s scrolling a lot. Maybe he’s got an e-book. Finn checks his own phone. After his little livetweet session, he’s gotten a small influx of new followers. His fans and a few of his friends are enjoying their speculation. He has no new Goodreads reviews. 

 

He puts his earbuds in, starts a podcast, and settles himself into playing a game on his phone. 

 

He startles when a shadow crosses over him and he realizes that someone is standing right in front of him. He scrambles to pause his podcast and looks up to see the handsome stranger. He’s looking down at Finn with an expression Finn can’t quite read. Are his cheeks a little red? Finn pulls out his earbuds. 

 

“Can I help you?” Finn’s heart is going a thousand miles an hour. 

 

The man holds out  _ A Braver Wonderland.  _ There’s a pen between his fingers. 

 

“Will you sign this for me?” 

 

So he did recognize Finn. Or at least looked at the ‘about the author’ photo and put two and two together. Stunned and a little shaky, Finn manages to smile. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” He takes the book and pen. 

 

“You know, I wasn’t sure it was you. Didn’t want to guess wrong. And then I wasn’t sure if I should bother you.”

 

“You’re not bothering me,” Finn says on autopilot. He’s not nearly famous enough for this to be so frequent it annoys him. 

 

“I just didn’t want to be weird. But I thought I may as well. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened.” 

 

Finn pauses, book open to the title page. He looks up. There had been something in the man’s voice, something that implied he meant more than he’d said. 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t the one livetweeting someone reading a book at the airport.” 

 

Oh god. Finn could just die. He hopes the plane flies right into the building, crushing him instantly under concrete and steel. 

 

The man smiles. It’s kind of crooked. Cocky but charming. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad. It’s Poe, by the way. P-O-E.” He gestures to the book that Finn had been about to sign. 

 

“I...look, I’m sorry if that was...I was just  _ really bored,  _ and-”

 

Poe holds up his hands and laughs. “After I got over the shock, it was pretty funny. Sorry I grossed you out with my finger-licking. It’s a new book, so the pages are kind of sticky.” 

 

“Your…” Finn can barely remember tweeting about that. His mind is still reeling about  _ everything else.  _

 

“Do you mind if I sit?” Poe gestures to the empty seat next to Finn. 

 

“Uh...no, not at all.” 

 

“Great.” Poe drops his bag and sits. He looks at Finn with bright eyes. “Moira’s pretty awesome, but my favorite character is Za-Eg.” 

 

“Not a bad choice,” Finn concedes. Za-Eg isn’t really a fan favorite, but xe’s close to Finn’s heart. 

 

“So, are you going to give me that autograph?”

 

Finn looks down at the pen in his hand. “Right! Yes, sorry.” He quickly writes  _ To Poe, the airport reader. Thanks! Finn Rook  _

 

After he scrawls his signature, he pauses. Up until this moment, he’s been a little bit in shock. But now his wits are catching up with him. He glances over at Poe, who’s watching him with interest. Poe, who apparently looked him up after reading his book and definitely read through his entire Twitter thread. 

 

He quickly writes his phone number under his name. He closes the book and hands it over. He hopes Poe doesn’t look right away. If this backfires, Finn wants to not be sitting right next to him. 

 

“Thanks, man.” Poe gives him a wide grin. It makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. 

 

“Hey, no problem.”

 

“Oh, and I promise I’m not giving you a bad Goodreads review. Whatever Goodreads is.” 

 

“You don’t know what Goodreads is?”

 

Poe laughs. “You kids and your Spacebook and Myface.” 

 

“Hey, you’re not that old, and I’m not that young. Besides, you found my Twitter pretty quickly.” 

 

“You got me there.” Poe leans a little closer. “Say, you don’t happen to have any of your other books on hand, do you?” 

 

“Uh. No? I don’t make a habit of that.” Finn is  _ not _ going to tell him about the solid couple of months he walked around with a copy of his first novel in his bag. 

 

“Damn.”

 

Finn raises an eyebrow. “...Why?”

 

Poe shrugs. “This one,” he raises  _ A Braver Wonderland _ “was supposed to last me the flight. And I’m thinking...well. I kept you entertained while we waited here. Maybe you can keep me entertained all the way back home.” 

 

Finn’s cheeks heat. His first thought is  _ So he does live in the same city as me _ . His second is a far too provocative comeback. Finally, after too long a pause, he manages an answer. 

 

“I do have the audiobooks downloaded on my phone. I have to be allowed some vanity.” 

 

“Who reads them?”

 

“Uh...me, actually. Read by the author.”

 

“Oh,  _ really? _ ” Poe’s eyes were already kind of hooded, so Finn can’t really tell if he’s making a suggestive expression. “Do you have an e-book of any of them? Maybe I should just have you read them to me.” 

 

Finn opens his mouth to reply, but he’s cut off by the airport intercom. Finally,  _ finally _ , the plane is boarding. He’s zone one, so he gathers his carry-on and starts to stand. He’s stopped by a hand on his arm. 

 

“I don’t mean to impose, or…”

 

“What’s your seat?”

 

“Huh?” Poe blinks at him. 

 

“What’s your seat number?” 

 

Poe pauses, and then tells him. Finn nods. “I’ll ask around, see if somebody wants to swap.” 

 

Finn doesn’t manage to convince anyone next to him to swap; the seats are too good. But back by Poe, it’s easy to get a harried-looking student to head up to Finn’s seat. Poe takes the window seat; it turns out he’s really into planes. He likes watching the earth shrink beneath them, watching the flaps on the wing move. 

 

They’re pretty quiet as the flight attendants secure the carry-on, get everyone to their seats, and demonstrate the safety equipment. The plane lurches forward. Finn’s a little bit of a nervous flyer, but he can hold it together pretty well. He’s just really tense as the plane gains speed down the runway. Poe’s staring out the window, watching the outside world zoom by. 

 

As the plane starts to lift off, Poe leans in towards the window. Finn can’t take his eyes off of him. Poe glances back, his face alight like a kid’s. “Finn, look at this. It never gets old.”

 

As much as he’s gripping his armrests for dear life, Finn does lean over to get a look. It makes his stomach flip to see the world under them like that. But that uncomfortable feeling is far outweighed by the flip his stomach makes when he gets a whiff of Poe’s...shampoo? Aftershave? Whatever it is, it’s like black pepper and citrus. 

 

The plane gets to cruising altitude, the seatbelt sign dings off, and the flight attendants start their slow parade down the center aisle with drinks and tiny bags of snacks. Poe turns to Finn. 

 

“So. Are you gonna read me some of your book?”

 

“Well, I  _ can… _ ”

 

“But you don’t want to.” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. But, well. You know a lot about me. You probably looked at my Wikipedia page, huh?”

 

“Guilty as charged.” 

 

“But I’ve just spent a few hours wondering who you are. What you think of my book, how you came to read it in the first place. What you were doing in the same place at the same time as me.” 

 

As he talks, Poe’s smile grows into a full blown grin. 

 

\---

 

**finnrookofficial** : hey anybody remember that #airportreader livetweeting I did last year? 

 

**finnrookofficial** : yeah he’s my boyfriend now 

 

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for being twitter illiterate. i also feel like the emoticons i used were kind of ooc but figuring out emojis on ao3 was waaaaaaaayyyyyy too much work


End file.
